One of known outdoor units for air-conditioning apparatuses includes a drain pan having a drain hole, a heater provided on the drain pan, and a protection plate including a wall portion that covers a part of the heater (see Patent Literature 1). In the outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed by Patent Literature 1, the wall portion prevents the heater from touching the hands of the worker.
Another known outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus includes a bottom plate having a drain port, a lower fixing member fitted in the drain port, an upper fixing member provided above the lower fixing member, and an antifreezing heater held between the upper fixing member and the lower fixing member (see Patent Literature 2, for example). In the outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed by Patent Literature 2, the upper fixing member and the lower fixing member hold the antifreezing heater therebetween, thereby preventing the antifreezing heater from touching the hands of the worker.
Yet another outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus includes an outdoor-unit base having a drain hole, a heater provided on the outdoor-unit base, and an isolating plate provided over the heater (see Patent Literature 3, for example). In the outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed by Patent Literature 3, the isolating plate prevents the heater from touching the hands of the worker.